Untuk Negara Tercinta
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Hari itu hidupku berubah. Hari di mana seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai Indonesia datang dan mengetuk jiwa nasionalisku untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Just for fun, RnR?


**A/N: **Saya ngetik ini karena saya prihatin dengan sikap nasionalisme anak muda Indonesia sekarang. Memang (pasti) ada yang masih memiliki sikap nasionalisme tinggi, namun fanfic ini hanya untuk teguran semata untuk anak muda yang kurang tahu jalannya. Dan ini juga buat have fun pula.

**Warning:** Tentu saja OC dan typo~

.

* * *

**.**

**Untuk Negara Tercinta**

**By: Nanami-Kun**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**OC: me**

.

* * *

Aku tidak pernah minta dilahirkan di Indonesia, namun paling tidak, setelah pertemuanku dengan _Indonesia_, aku dapat sedikit banyak menghargai negaraku ini.

* * *

.

Untuk Negara Tercinta

.

* * *

.

Vera Kusuma Ayuningtyas, itu namaku. Salam kenal, aku adalah seorang siswi SMA biasa dengan seragam putih abu-abunya yang lahir dan hidup di suatu negara yang ada di kawasan Asia Tenggara, yaitu Indonesia. Tahu`kan? Yang ada di bawahnya Malaysia itu, lho. Tapi kalau tidak tahu juga tidak apa, sih.

Yup, Indonesia adalah negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia, begitu kata buku-buku yang kulahap saat pelajaran IPS, tepatnya geografi.

Dulunya negara ini adalah negara yang sungguh kuat dalam pertahanan maritimnya, terutama saat jaman Sriwijaya dan Majapahit. Bendera merah putih dengan setia berkibar di setiap ujung bambu yang ditancapkan dengan mantap ke tanah. Para pribumi jaman dahulu selalu siap mengangkat senjata demi Kerajaan Majapahit yang kini telah berubah menjadi Indonesia. Dulu Majapahit memiliki sistem pengaturan kota yang sungguh hebat, bahkan mengalahkan sistem yang diterapkan di masa kini. Top, deh.

Tapi itu dulu.

Entah karena pengaruh penjajah atau tidak, Indonesia sekarang sudah berubah menjadi negara yang… kacau. Tidak usahlah kusebut satu-satu, nanti malah membebani pikiran kita semua.

Sesungguhnya dibandingkan dengan negara Indonesia, orang akan lebih mengenal Bali yang justru merupakan salah satu provinsi di negara kita ini. Aku tidak heran, pemerintah Bali mengelola daerahnya dengan baik sehingga banyak wisatawan yang datang ke sana. Terkadang, jika aku sedang chat dengan orang luar atau bahasa lainnya _stranger_, kita`kan akan ditanya age/sex/location-nya, tuh… _somehow_ beberapa hasilnya begini:

_**Stranger:**__ asl?_

_**You:**__ Vera, f, Indonesia_

_**Stranger:**__ Indonesia? _

Berdasarkan tanda tanyanya, dia pasti tidak tahu di mana Indonesia berada. Dalam hati aku cuma bisa misuh, sialaaan, silaaaan!

.

.

_Kapan kita akan benar-benar merdeka sebagai sebuah bangsa?_

_Bukan hanya dari penjajah kumpeni, namun juga dari penjajah diri sendiri._

_Kita._

.

.

"Veraaa, album keduanya _**1D**_ yang _**Take Me Home**_ udah keluar! Mau nggak?" Tawaran menggiurkan dilontarkan salah satu temanku.

"Ciyus?" Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan ala Omesh yang mengatakan hal serupa dalam sebuah iklan.

"Ini ciyus, kakak!" katanya meyakinkan sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

"Mu`ucih!" Tanganku menggapainya dan memeluk sahabatku itu sambil tertawa-tawa.

Entah bagaimana caranya, namun bahasa lebai atau alay sudah diterapkan di Indonesia dan mayoritas penggunanya adalah para remaja. Seperti aku.

Entah bagaimana caranya, namun artis luar negeri mulai gencar menginvasi Indonesia lewat berbagai hal dan yang terkena virusnya tentu saja... remaja kita. Termasuk aku.

Entah bagaimana caranya, kami **sering** menghina negeri ini karena pemerintah yang kami anggap tak becus, kriminalitas di mana-mana, kekalahan atas negara lain, bencana alam, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Dan tidak ada yang merasa bersalah.

Buat apa? Merasa bersalah untuk suatu hal yang memang salah. Untuk suatu negara yang memang susah untuk membahagiakan rakyatnya?

_Never mind_, kami, aku sudah lelah membicarakan negara ini dan segala yang ia punyai.

.

.

_Ketika sumpah Palapa sudah tak tergapai lagi_

_Akankah ada sumpah yang lahir lagi?_

_Bukan sumpah yang ingkar, namun sumpah yang tepat janji_

_._

.

Jemariku dengan mantap menggenggam besi angkot yang sudah karatan. Aduh, pasti bau, nih. Dengan masam aku duduk disamping seorang lelaki yang jika dilihat-lihat sepertinya baru berusia 20 tahun. Aku baru sadar jika angkot itu hanya mengangkut kami berdua saja plus supir dan kenek. Duh, aku ingin pindah, namun rasanya tidak sopan juga, ya.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku untuk bersantai pada besi angkot yang sudah menua itu. Tanpa sadar, pria disampingku ini menengok ke arah pak sopir.

"Turun sini, pak!" perintahnya dengan suara agak menyentak. Aku segera bangun. Aku juga harus turun di sini.

"Aku juga, pak!" Aku menimpali ucapan laki-laki itu dan segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari angkot berbau karat itu tanpa lupa membayar.

Aku melebarkan kedua tangan dan berniat menghirup udara segar, namun yang kudapat adalah bau asap kendaraan bermotor yang baru saja melintas. Cih, nasib jadi penduduk ibu kota, nih.

_**Ctak.**_ Aku merasakan butiran kerikil mengenai sekujur tubuhku. Kurang ajar, siapa, nih? Memangnya aku _invisible_ apa? Sampai dilempari batu segala! Aku segera menengok dengan muka sewot dan tepat di sana berdiri pria yang tadi duduk disebelahku. Ia tertawa-tawa dan menjulurkan lidah padaku. Apaan, sih.

Aku menghampiri orang itu dan hendak mendampratnya sebelum keduluan bicara,"Sori, sori neng. Eh, mukanya sewot amat. Ntar jadi kayak oma-oma tukang gali kubur, lho."

Aku tak mendengarkan candaan garingnya dan dengan sewot meneliti penampilan cowok itu dari bawah, mencoba mencocokkan dengan cowok tipeku. Sandal jepit yang biasa dijual di emperan toko… dia enggak kaya, ya? Lalu… celana jeans gombor…? Ya ampun, nggak _matching_! Semakin ke atas… dia memakai kaus oblong berwarna putih bertuliskan _visit Indonesia_. Rupanya ia cinta tanah air juga.

Mataku berhenti begitu menatap wajahnya. Aku baru sadar kalau dia cukup tampan. Kulitnya sawo matang, agak lebih tua dari kulitku. Di pipinya terpatri lesung pipit setiap ia tersenyum. Bibirnya tidak tebal, tapi juga tidak tipis, dan berwarna merah muda kecoklatan. Hidungnya tidak pesek, dia mancung, namun tidak terlalu mancung banget, sih. Rambutnya lurus dengan poni pendek ke samping. Potongannya? Standar, seperti anak cowok biasanya.

Matanya… matanya benar-benar berhasil membiusku. Tatapan apa itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Mata yang berwarna cokelat tua itu benar-benar membuatku terpaku sebelum ia menyadarkanku.

"Neng, eh, mbak, eh, apa, ya… kok bengong? Jatuh cinta sama saya, ya?" godanya. Alamak! Hancur sudah imej kerennya di mataku.

"Apaan, sih! Garing!" balasku sambil mengibaskan tanganku dan mendelik kesal. Ia tersenyum.

"Vera`kan? Vera Kusuma Ayuningtyas? Aku hanya ingin ngajak ngobrol bentar, kok." jelasnya seraya meraih tanganku. Lho, dia siapa? Kok tahu namaku? Dia… stalkerkah?

Terserahlah. Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat. Lagi pula aku sedang jenuh.

.

.

Kami duduk santai di sebuah taman kecil yang agak jauh dari keramaian kota. Aku melirik kanan kiri, tidak ada orang. Gawat, nih. Jangan-jangan dia…

Lelaki itu berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya dan terlihat sangat menikmati nuansa siang ini. Ia menghirup udara berkali-kali dan terlihat berlari-lari celingukan sambil menyentuh setiap ranting tanaman tanpa merusaknya. Sepertinya ia harus disadarkan.

"Permisi." ucapku kesal. Matanya beralih padaku.

"Oh, iya. Maaf, maaf." katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kenalan dulu, ya. Siang, namaku Indonesia."

Aku tertawa seketika.

.

.

Mungkin _kita tidak dapat melihatnya, namun sebenarnya_

_Masih ada nyawa dari negara Indonesia_

_Tertimbun dalam kekacauan dunia_

.

.

Ia menatapku dengan keheranan. Aku masih tertawa terus tak mampu berhenti. "Nama apaan, tuh? Terobsesi banget, ya, sama negara kita?" pekikku sambil tertawa. Seketika matanya berubah menjadi sayu.

"Memang itu namaku. Aku sudah hidup ratusan tahun yang lalu. Dulu aku tak memiliki nama, namun bisa dipanggil Nusantara. Sekarang namaku Indonesia." jelasnya bertubi-tubi dengan kesal. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Gila. Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Nama aslimu?"

Sekali lagi ia menjawabnya,"Indonesia. Itu namaku jika kau ingin tahu, nona." Dahiku mengernyit. Aku masih tidak percaya.

"Nama asli. Jangan bohong kamu," Aku berujar dengan sebal. Dahinya ikut mengernyit.

"Aku tidak bohong, kok. Aku ini personifikasi negara Indonesia."

.

.

Aku menatapnya dengan sebal. Namun aku sudah capek untuk berdebat dengannya hanya karena nama aslinya saja. "Ok. Apa yang kamu mau dari siswi SMA seperti aku?" Ia tersenyum.

"Cuma mau kamu untuk mendengarkan dan menjawab pertanyaanku saja." Aku melirik jam tangan digitalku.

"Oke."

'Indonesia' segera duduk disebelahku dan tersenyum lebar sekali, membuatku mual melihatnya.

"Oke. Kamu bangga jadi WNI?" tanyanya secara menjurus.

Tak butuh waktu lama untukku menjawabnya,"Biasa, tuh."

"Yaaah, kok biasa?" keluhnya dengan wajah memelas. Aku meliriknya.

"Kalau kamu memang personifikasi Republik Indonesia, kamu harus mendengar opini rakyatmu`kan? Kamu harusnya melihat dalam dirimu dulu… apa yang kamu lakukan untuk rakyatmu."

Indonesia terlihat mematung untuk sementara dan menatap kosong semak belukar dihadapan kami. Aku menatap mata cokelatnya yang indah itu terkena cahaya mentari. "Susah, ya." ujarnya sambil tersenyum pahit. Aku terhenyak dan segera menjauh sebelum ketahuan kalau dari tadi aku menatapnya.

"Sebagai sebuah negara untuk membahagiakan rakyatnya itu… susah, susah sekali." jelasnya sambil melihat ke atas. "Apa susahnya? Tinggal mengatur pemerintahan. Jadi, deh." celetukku asal. Ia melirikku yang sedari tadi menatapnya terus.

"Apa hanya mengatur pemerintahan saja suatu negara dapat menjadi lebih baik? Terlebih dengan keragaman budaya ini? Ayo, coba kamu jelaskan padaku." Aku menggeleng, tak punya opini lagi mendengar pertanyaaannya yang menohokku itu. Tangannya segera membelai lembut surai rambutku.

"Susah`kan? Permintaan rakyat itu beda-beda, Ver. Ada yang minta airlah, beraslah, apalah. Mana masalahnya banyak banget…" keluhnya. Matanya sedari tadi melirik kiri-kanan, atas dan bawah. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Kamu… lelah?"

Tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu mengalir keluar dari mulutku. Ia segera menatapku dengan tatapan heran, membuat pipiku bersemu merah. "Tidak usah dijawab. Aku enggak serius, kok. Cuma keliatan lelah aja dari caramu ngomong," lanjutku sambil membelakanginya. Entah apa reaksinya, aku tak mau tahu, namun aku dapat mendengarnya tertawa.

"Kamu merhatiin aku? Ck. Abang ganteng`kan?" godanya. Seketika itu juga kulempar tasku yang sedari tadi setia kucengkeram. Dengan tangkas ia menangkapnya dan mengembalikan tas itu padaku sambil tertawa.

"Jadi negara itu enggak boleh lelah sama rakyatnya. Kalau aku sebagai Indonesia juga lelah, namanya sudah bukan negara Indonesia lagi…,"

Aku dapat menangkap kesenduan dari dalam matanya. "Lalu apa?" tanyaku. Indonesia terdiam sejenak seakan berpikir.

"Mungkin… hanya `Indonesia`… hanya tinggal sebuah nama dan dikenal hanya sebagai sebuah tempat dengan banyak pulau yang ada di antara persilangan benua dan samudera. Itu saja kali, ya,"

.

.

_Dan bisakah kamu mendengarkan deru ombak di Wakatobi?_

_Mungkin saja itu adalah dentuman musik yang mengiringi tangisan Ibu Pertiwi_

.

.

Aku menatapnya dalam. "Separah apa, sih negara ini? Mak… maksudku keadaan rakyatnya, pemerintahannya, alamnyalah, atau yang lain," Aku bertanya padanya dengan hati-hati. Indonesia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hm? Separah apa, ya… kamu lihat saja berita-berita di beberapa stasiun TV. Nanti kamu tahu, kok. Itu semua baru sejengkal dari seluruh masalah di Indonesia. Banyak media yang kurang mengeksplorasi masalah lain yang sebenarnya lebih gawat. Mereka kurang melihat masalah lain yang timbul. Mungkin mereka malas juga, ya. Indonesia`kan luas, jadi malas perginya. Seperti kasus di Papua itu? Di sana banyak kasus, namun kurang diekspos sehingga banyak yang tidak tahu, padahal itu akan mengusik kesatuan NKRI. Kemungkinan lainnya…," Indonesia mengambil jeda untuk mengambil nafas sebelum bercerita lagi.

"… ada beberapa pihak yang berusaha menutupi masalah tersebut, mungkin saja karena namanya ikut terseret."

.

.

_Karena kita memiliki sebuah pintu dalam hati kita_

_Namun kita terlalu angkuh untuk membukanya_

_Dan membiarkan tangisan serta raungan mengalun selalu di langit merah putih _

.

.

Aku tertegun mendengar ceritanya. Separah itukah keadaan Indonesia sekarang ini? Maksudku, meskipun aku lahir dalam kemodernan, aku tidak sebobrok itu. Aku masih bisa membandingkan Indonesia di jamanku dengan Indonesia pada jaman bambu runcing. Aku masih bisa dan aku sadar kalau ini harus dihentikan.

.

"Bangsat."

Indonesia menengok kaget mendengar sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulutku. Entahlah, sepertinya dia belum terbiasa dengan adat jaman sekarang.

"Perempuan tidak boleh mengumpat begitu. Tidak baik," ujarnya mengguruiku dengan wajah serius. Mau tak mau aku tertawa.

"Mas, eh, bang! Ini jaman modern di mana kesetaraan gender sudah dijalankan. Lagi pula yang mendengar cuma kamu. Kenapa?" Aku mengejeknya.

Ia masih terlihat syok mendengarkan ejekan yang kulontarkan padanya. Lama-lama aku merasa tidak enak juga. Aku segera mendengus dan minta maaf,"Maaf, maaf. Anggap saja bercandaan, _deal_?"

Indonesia menghembuskan nafas, dia lega. "Jangan diulang, ya. Nggak baik." Aku tersenyum simpul. Dia membalas senyumanku.

"_Back to the topic_ aja deh," katanya sambil beranjak berdiri. Aku tertawa lagi.

"Wuis, pakai bahasa ibunya William Shakespeare sekarang!" godaku yang membuat dia tertawa kecil.

"Eh, gini-gini aku bisa bahasa Indonesia, Inggris, Belanda, dan Jepang!" Indonesia menyombongkan diri sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Bahasa Indonesia mah, nenek-nenek sakratul maut di kali Ciliwung juga tau!"

Kami tertawa bersama. "Kembali ke topik, ah!" Aku menyenggol tubuhnya untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Kamu… apa yang kamu rasain begitu tahu banyak pejabat yang korupsi?" tanyaku lagi padanya. Ia kembali terlihat seakan berpikir. "Hmm… campur aduk, sih. Keselah, marahlah, capeklah, khawatirlah, kecewalah… semua perasaan negatif kali, ya?"

Aku ikut menerawang jauh entah ke mana. Memang, aku juga merasakan semua hal tersebut. Sampai lelah aku mendengarkan ayah mengomel soal para koruptor yang bermunculan. Sampai bosan aku membaca sekilas isi koran tentang para penjahat baru yang sudah ditemukan dalam pemerintahan Indonesia. Kapan semua ini selesai itu bergantung pada kita. Kapan kita sadar? Itu pertanyaannya.

"Woy, Indo… alay amat kamu sampai sok galau begitu. _Take it easy_ aja," hiburku. Ia tidak menatapku, hanya saja senyum hambar terukir di wajahnya. "Nggak semua hal bisa di _'take it easy'_."

Itu benar.

.

.

_Lalu apa yang akan kita capai?_

_Karena bahkan bulan enggan menatap Indonesia tercinta_

.

.

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya dan berhenti setelah jarak diantara kami sekitar 10 meter. Dari sini aku ingin berteriak menyemangatinya. Aku ingin dia tersenyum lagi. Aku ingin negara ini dapat tertawa, dapat merasakan kebahagian dalam penindasan dan berbagai hukuman, namun entah kenapa suaraku tak mau keluar. Sesuatu mencekik leherku, membuat mataku berair karena menahan perasaan yang pahit.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan dengan tangannya yang besar dia menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Begitu mataku terarah padanya aku dapat melihat sekilas Indonesiaku ini.

Aku menangis dihadapannya.

.

.

_Di situ _

_Sendirian tanpa tanah untuk memijakkan keyakinan_

_Tanpa air untuk menghanyutkan pahitnya keadaan_

_Indonesia berusaha bangkit_

.

.

Jemarinya menghapus setiap bulir air mata yang menetes dari mataku. Aku tidak menolaknya. Ia menimbulkan rasa aman dan nyaman, bukan, bukan seperti pacar. Dia lebih seperti seorang kakak, ibu, ayah, keluarga, teman, sahabat; sesuatu yang akan abadi dalam hatiku.

"Apaan, sih," aku menangis dalam senyum. Dia ikut tersenyum.

"Eh, jangan nangis, dong. Jelek amat mukamu kalau nangis," Indonesia berusaha menghiburku. "Aduh, padahal tadi cuma ingin tanya-tanya sedikit aja buat riset, malah bikin kamu nangis," sesalnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Nggak, nggak apa. Aku jadi sadar aja tentang negara ini. Entah kenapa, aku jadi cinta sama NKRI," kataku tanpa malu untuk mengakuinya. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Pertemuan singkat ini sungguh menyikat habis rasa benciku pada pola bobrok RI dan mengalunkan rasa bangga atas Indonesia.

Indonesia tersenyum. "Semoga itu selamanya. Semoga kamu bisa nularin ke semua orang," ujarnya memohon pada semua yang dapat mendengar permohonannya. Aku tersenyum.

"Oke. Sekarang waktunya aku pergi. Duluan, ya! Sebarin semangatmu ke semua orang!" Indonesia berteriak menjauhiku dengan tangan yang terus melambai. Aku balas melambai sampai sosoknya menghilang.

Di situ, dalam kesendirian aku jatuh terduduk. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya menyesali kebodohanku. Setolol atau sebobrok apapun Indonesia, ini tetap negaraku. Di mana kakiku berpijak, di mana airnya kutenggak setiap hari, di mana bulir nasi yang lahir darinya kusuap setiap saat. Di mana aku lahir dan di mana esok aku akan mati.

.

.

_Merdeka atau mati_

_Selamat memilih jalanmu sendiri_

_Dalam Negara __Kesatuan_ Republik Indonesia tercinta ini

.

.

.

.


End file.
